


Live To Serve

by 0MARI



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Maids, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, as in. Someone lived. haha..., theyre probably like in their mid-20s here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0MARI/pseuds/0MARI
Summary: Mari wants something a little different for her birthday. Hero rises to the challenge.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Live To Serve

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday mari,, may i. may i kiss u on the lips. please. pl,eease, uhhh, u can say no that's fine,,
> 
> ahem
> 
> on twitter @o_m_a_r_i_

Hero never used an alarm, so that he wouldn’t disturb Mari’s sleep. His body naturally became accustomed to waking up before her, and getting ready in silence. His ensemble wasn’t too hard to put together—a pair of panties, loosely fit to accommodate his length, a black dress with a frilly skirt and a white apron, and a pair of black flats with white knee socks. Everything else, Mari liked to put on herself.

Until she woke up, though, he went downstairs to make breakfast for the both of them. It was a special occasion, this day, so he was going to eat at the table with her. He cooked them both omelettes, Mari’s with extra cheese, and made fresh-squeezed orange juice. He had a bit of extra time, so he put on a pot of coffee for himself. Mari liked the smell, but despised the taste, preferring tea.

“We’ll probably have tea for lunch, though,” Hero mumbled to himself. Planning things in the kitchen came quite naturally to him, so as soon as breakfast was finished, he was already thinking about the rest of the day. He had to pick up the cake from the bakery, as he hadn’t had time to make one himself, but other than that, Mari had planned for them to be inside all day.

Hero didn’t mind. In fact, he was excited to have the privilege of spending an entire day inside with Mari. As soon as the food was finished, he rushed back to the bedroom, then tiptoed over to Mari’s sleeping form. He looked at her for a moment, admiring her beauty, thinking about how lucky he was...then reached over and shook her awake.

“Mari? Breakfast is ready.”

Mari was a pretty light sleeper, even though she normally slept through his morning routine. She rolled over onto her back, looking up at Hero with a blank, confused stare. Then, her face lit up with recognition. “Hero! Good morning.”

“Good morning! Happy birthday,” Hero said, barely reining in his excitement. “I made omelettes.”

“Oh, awesome! You’re the best. Did you make some orange juice, too?”

“Yup. Fresh-squeezed.”

“Great. Let’s get downstairs while the food’s still hot. We can take care of everything else afterwards.”

Hero never got tired of Mari praising his cooking, and he never quite got used to it, either—his face always lit up with a blush. Even if he’d made her the same dish before, she would always find something new to rave about. Today, it was how the cheese was _perfectly_ melted into the egg.

Once they’d finished eating, Mari said, “I’m going to take a quick shower. You know where to wait, right?”

“Of course.” 

He was almost offended she’d asked. They went back to the bedroom, and he kneeled at the foot of their bed, hands in his lap. Depending on how frisky Mari was, she’d sometimes let him wait for her in the bathroom, where he could watch her body through the steamy sliding glass doors of their shower. But he was just fine sitting where he was, too, letting his mind wander to various things; chores that needed to be done, friends he needed to catch up with, and of course, Mari. Despite her occasional unpredictability, days like these followed a rather simple pattern, and Hero knew what was coming next.

He perked up when he heard the shower turn off. He heard a blowdryer, the rustling of clothing. A bit of clattering as Mari put on a light coat of makeup. Then the bathroom light turned off, and Mari came out, dressed in a purple set of loungewear. Hero smiled up at her, and she laughed. “You’re so cute, waiting patiently for me. C’mere.”

Hero stood, his legs a little stiff from sitting on his heels for too long. He walked over to Mari, who was rummaging through their dresser. They had a spacious drawer dedicated to this, to the various outfits and toys and things they had bought. There were a few things they had experimented with that were probably never going to be used again (Hero had liked being tied up, for example, while Mari had found it too cruel) but there were some staples that never sat in the drawer for more than a few days.

Mari took out Hero’s ears and collar, and he straightened, readying himself to be adorned with them. She started with the collar, always, wanting to claim him before doing anything else. He tilted his chin upwards, and she buckled it around his neck. It was a simple black thing, with a round silver tag hanging from it. The ears were brown, fuzzy, and attached to a rather comfortable headband, which she lovingly slid onto his head and rearranged so that his hair covered it.

Then came the tail.

“Time to make your choice, Hero,” she said. She reached into the drawer and pulled out two tails: they were both a shade of brown matching the ears, but one was attached to a simple clip, while the other...was on the end of a butt plug. Mari never forced either one upon him, but he almost always gave her the same answer.

“I’ll take the plug.”

Mari grinned. “I knew you would. Are you ready?”

Hero nodded, getting up on the bed and presenting himself to her. This was really the worst part, exposing himself to her like that, but even that felt nice in ways he couldn’t explain. Mari flipped up his skirt, pulled his panties down (and remarked how good they looked on him, as always) and then he heard a bottle opening. The lubricant she used wasn’t exactly cold, but it still felt rather chilly compared to his warm body. He jumped when he felt her fingers at his entrance, but relaxed as she went inside of him.

“You’re getting so good at this,” Mari said, dreamily. “Do you think we should get a bigger plug? Would you want to try that?”

“I-I could try...”

“I know you could do it for me.” _For me._ God, Hero would do _anything_ for her. He quickly adjusted around her fingers, and she stretched him open, methodically yet lovingly. By the time she pulled her fingers out, he knew he was more than ready for the plug, breathing deeply as she reached for it. “Okay. Here it comes.”

The tapered end was easy, but as it widened, Hero found himself having to relax a bit more. And then, it popped in. Just like that. Hero sighed, clenched around it a little. “Good?”

“Yup. All good,” Mari said. Hero didn’t move, because she hadn’t told him to, but Mari didn’t speak for a while, and he was wondering what she was thinking about. Finally, she said, “I’d like to make a deal with you.”

“A deal...? Sure. What is it?”

“I’m going to have company today. I know I said it’d just be us today, but...it’s just one person, for some tea, around lunch.”

“Ah...o-okay...”

“So, I’ll give you a choice. The first option is, you change out of the outfit, take off the tail and the ears and the collar, and our company is none the wiser to what we were doing before they came. But I can’t reward a kitty who doesn’t stay in character, right? So in that scenario, we go about our day like normal, and nothing happens. Well, nothing happens for _you,_ at least.”

Hero had a feeling he knew what the second option was, too, but he still asked. “Okay. What’s my other option?”

“You keep everything on and serve me and my guest some tea and cake. That’s all. And I’m sure this particular person wouldn’t think of it as anything more than a prank, either—they wouldn’t have to really know what we were doing.”

Was that really true? If someone saw him with the ears, and the collar, and the tail, and the maid outfit...they’d definitely know it was a fetish thing, right? Who was this person, anyway? “In that case, I would...get a reward?”

“Oh, you _definitely_ would. That’d make me so happy, Hero,” Mari said. And, as if the decision weren’t already difficult, Hero felt her hand take hold of his shaft, untucking him from his panties, and he groaned. He’d gotten hard just cooking for her earlier, just thinking of how he loved to serve her. It had only gotten worse when she’d put her fingers and the plug inside of him. “I’d give you whatever you wanted, and more.”

“Mm, I-I don’t know about that, Mari. It’s...uh...who is it?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“I would definitely say no, then, if I knew who it was? Is that it?”

“Take it or leave it, Hero,” Mari sing-songed. It wasn’t fair that she was touching him while she asked him that, because _God,_ if he turned her down and she stopped stroking him, he was going to break down sobbing. Mari liked to casually toy around with his orgasms, deciding on a whim if she would or wouldn’t let him, and it had been three days since the last time she’d let him cum. It never lasted too long, but even those short days felt like forever.

“It _is_ your birthday...”

“Yeah?”

Mari leaned over him, his tail undoubtedly brushing against her leg. He could hear her voice better that way, sultry and needy. She was stroking him faster, it was harder for him to think. “So i-if that’s what you really want, then—”

“No no no. I know you love to do things for me, but I want you to tell me that _you_ want this. Do you want to be good for me? Do you want me to make you feel good? Tell me what you want.”

“Yes, I—” Hero’s breath hitched. “I want to be good for you—I want you to—please. Okay, I will, just—can I? Please?” He needed her permission. No matter how much he wanted it, needed it, he couldn’t finish without her permission, the idea of disappointing her was enough to stop him. But he was near tears, he needed it—

“Go ahead.”

“Thank you, th-thank you so much, Mari...” 

Hero was emptying himself across her fingers and their sheets no sooner than she’d allowed him to. It was hard to stay upright, even on all fours, but he forced himself to, not wanting her hand to leave his body. He moaned her name between gasps for air, letting his eyes fall shut as his vision became blurry with tears. By the time he was all done, he couldn’t hold himself up on his limbs, and fell face first into the sheets.

He breathed in and out, deep and quick as he tried to catch his breath. Mari’s clean hand came to his hair and the back of his neck and shoulders, soothing him.

“What a good kitten.”

* * *

Mari went to get the birthday cake herself, an hour before her company was supposed to arrive. No matter how much Hero prodded her, she seemed set on not telling him who it was. Still, Hero cleaned up every inch of the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, and the guest bathroom. He loved to clean, but he loved cleaning for Mari even more.

“Make sure everything is spotless! Not like you need to be told that,” she’d said, and he loved that she was so confident in his ability to please her. He didn’t often disappoint her, but when he did, he never forgot it, so he tried his best not to.

It was a little hard to focus when the plug moved inside of him every time he did something, though. He thought he would get used to it, but it never got any easier. In fact, the building anticipation every time Mari was about to put it in only made him more sensitive. Mari hadn’t said it explicitly, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to cum again, so he would often pause to get himself together before moving to his next task.

Hero was wondering what had taken Mari so long, as it had been about an hour since she’d left, and the bakery wasn’t that far, but the doorbell rang before he could think to call her. _She must have forgotten her keys,_ he decided, then went to answer the door, feather duster in hand.

But it was not Mari at all.

“Hero...dude, what the heck are you wearing?”

“Kel?!”

Hero didn’t know how to react. He stood there, looking utterly ridiculous. His hands nearly went to the hem of his skirt to pull it down, but he found that he couldn’t move.

“Yeah! Mari didn’t tell you I was coming over?”

_Dear God, no. Mari, why?!_ “She told me she was having company, but—”

“She told me she got you to do something silly, but I didn’t think it’d be this.” Kel pushed his way into the house, and Hero stepped back to let him in. Kel laughed; he spotted Hero’s tail. “Man, look at that!”

He reached for it, and Hero jumped back before his hand could even brush against the fur. If Kel had touched it, perhaps even tugged it a bit, Hero wouldn’t have been able to live with himself. “Do _not_ touch that,” Hero scolded.

“What? Mari told you I can’t?” Hero prayed Kel wouldn’t linger on the tail too long. Just as expected, though, Kel moved on, walking over to the dining room table. “Aw, man, where’s the cake?”

“Jeez, you asked about the cake before you asked about Mari...”

“Oh, yeah! Where is she?”

Hero rolled his eyes. He was starting to calm down, with Kel a few feet away from him. Mari _had_ basically said that her company would be too oblivious to figure out what was really happening. Hero hadn’t thought someone that dense existed, but...it seems he had forgotten his own brother. Or, maybe he just didn’t think that Mari would do something so daring.

“She’s getting the cake.”

“Awesome. Hope she’s back soon, I didn’t eat anything!” As he spoke, Kel went right over to the fridge, pulling out an Orange Joe. “I guess you’re making lunch, too, since you’re the maid, and all.”

Hero sighed through his nose. Well, he _did_ take pride in his service to Mari...if he thought of all of this as another way of showing it, then he’d put up with Kel’s teasing. “Yeah, but nothing big. We’re having a pretty nice dinner, so I didn’t go too fancy for lunch. Just a big salad. Did Mari invite you to stay?”

“Uh, no, actually.” Kel sat down at the table, scratching the back of his head. “She said you guys had more plans this evening. Doesn’t sound like I’m invited.”

After a brief search of Kel’s face, Hero determined that Kel wasn’t quite sure exactly _what_ those plans were. It was almost adorable, how clueless Kel could be. _And they say college boys only think about one thing..._ “I think Mari is having everyone over on Saturday so we can all see each other, so don’t look so down.”

“Yeah, Aubrey and Sunny and Basil are all in class right now, or something. Sucks to be them!”

Kel started rambling about his classes—with a few not-so-subtle requests for Hero to help him with his homework—and Hero went into the kitchen to continue the salad and put on a pot of tea. Mari had told him to brew some, but Kel probably wasn’t going to drink any, so he decided to brew lavender tea, Mari’s favorite. Even with Kel talking his ear off, and his body still humming with pleasure from the plug moving around inside of him, Hero easily slipped into his service persona at the thought of Mari.

As he set the table, he heard keys in the lock. Mari came in, balancing a cake in her arms. She seemed a bit surprised when she locked eyes with Kel. “Kel, you beat me here!”

“Of course! I speed,” Kel said, raising his hands to mimic turning a car’s wheel.

“That’s not funny,” Hero mumbled.

“Hope you guys aren’t having too much fun without me. It is _my_ birthday, y’know.”

“I know! Happy birthday, Mari.” Kel stood up, wrapping Mari up in a hug. He’d grown taller than her quickly after he entered high school. Hero didn’t know why, but that made him just a little more jealous, watching him hug Mari... “But, seriously, what have you done to Hero?”

“What do you mean? He looks adorable!” Mari set the cake down on the table, and Hero held his breath as she approached him from behind. He was mixing the salad; a leaf of spinach jumped over the rim of the bowl when Mari’s hand came up to pet his ears. She was pressing against his backside a little too closely, and he had to bite his lip to stifle himself. “My perfect little kitty.”

Kel scoffed. “Mari, I know you miss Mewo and all, but...this is kind of a weird way to cope. And, uh, what’s with the maid outfit?”

“He basically is a maid, though? He cooks, he cleans, he waits on me hand and foot...” Mari rubbed Hero’s shoulder, then backed off of him to grab the teapot. Hero finally exhaled. Sometimes, he couldn’t tell if he loved or hated her. “He’s even got some tea ready for me! Can we eat now, Hero?”

“U-uh, yeah, sure.”

Hero brought the salad over to the table, and grabbed Kel another soda, noticing that it was empty—he really was a maid, wasn’t he—then went to sit, and...

Oh.

He couldn’t.

“C’mon, Hero. I’m trying to be polite and wait, but you can make even a salad look good. Sit down so I can eat,” Kel whined.

Mari was watching him expectantly, and it was starting to seem like she had...planned this. She had already served herself; she speared a tomato on her fork, then said, “He can’t sit, Kel. His tail’s in the way. That wouldn’t be comfortable, now, would it, Hero?”

Hero wasn’t sure. He’d never really tried to sit with it in. He might have been able to bear it, but he didn’t want to risk letting it move inside of him. Even though Mari had given him some relief earlier, he had still been on edge throughout the day, and it had only gotten worse when Kel arrived to stress him out.

“Ugh, whatever, just take it off, then!”

Hero couldn’t, he couldn’t and he...he didn’t want to. But he was standing there, and Mari and Kel’s eyes were on him, and he couldn’t exactly tell what he was feeling. He was used to being the center of attention, as his parents had shown him enough of that for a lifetime, but this was so different. 

“Real kitties can’t take their tails off, now, can they?”

Mari’s voice sounded different to Hero, faux-sweet and teasing. Again, Kel didn’t catch on. “You can’t be serious, Mari.”

“No, I am. They can’t. You didn’t know that, Kel?”

Kel pouted. “I _did_ know that, but—”

“I’ll just sit on the floor,” Hero finally said. “I’m not really hungry right now anyway.”

Mari seemed pleased, but Kel looked at him incredulously. Hero kneeled by Mari’s chair, just like he kneeled in their bedroom every morning, and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

“Hero. You’re joking,” Kel deadpanned.

“It’s Mari’s birthday,” Hero replied.

After a few tense seconds, Kel burst into laughter, until tears were rolling down his cheeks. Hero was used to Kel laughing at him when he made the occasional mistake, so he was able to keep his expression straight. “She’s got you bad...”

“Love can make you do some crazy things,” Mari said. Her hand reached down to her side, stroked Hero’s head again. He wanted to lean into her thigh, but resisted, sitting still. “Who knows what Aubrey will make you do in a few years?”

Kel suddenly stopped laughing, bewildered. He turned his face to his plate, then mumbled, “Let’s just eat.”


End file.
